mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki Laufeyson (Earth-199999)
| Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) When Odin, lord of Asgard, defeated the Frost Giants of Jotunheim in the final battle of a war between the two realms, he found an undersized Frost Giant infant - the forsaken son of the Jotun king, Laufey - abandoned in a temple. Hoping to one day use the boy, whom he named Loki, to unite the two warring kingdoms, Odin brought him back to Asgard and raised him alongside his own son, Thor. Odin and his wife, Frigga, kept the truth from both of them, never wanting Loki to feel different. The two brothers could not have been more different, however: While Thor grew to be a boisterous brawler and mighty warrior, Loki became adept at sorcery and deception. Ultimately, it was Thor who was groomed to inherit Odin's throne. While Loki maintained a facade of friendship in his adventures with Thor and their friends Sif and the Warriors Three, he secretly resented his brother and came to covet the throne himself. When the time came for Odin to pass the reins of power to Thor, Loki decided to ruin the ceremony by secretly helping a party of Frost Giants gain entry into Asgard. They breached Odin's weapons vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, the source of Jotun power, which Odin had taken after their defeat, but were promptly dispatched by the Destroyer weapon. Loki subtly encouraged his brother to strike back at Jotunheim, defying Odin's orders, and he accompanied Thor and their friends - Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, known collectively as the Warriors Three, plus the warrior maiden Sif - to the Bifrost, the bridge connecting Asgard with the rest of the Nine Realms. Loki had planned to use his persuasive abilities to talk the Bifrost's gatekeeper, the all-seeing Heimdall, into letting them leave, but Heimdall was so perturbed by the Giants' undetected intrusion that he allowed them to travel to the icy world unbidden. Upon their arrival, Loki soon realized that they were woefully outnumbered, and he tried to talk his way into a truce with Laufey. But when one of the Giants insulted Thor, an all-our brawl erupted. During the battle, a Giant grabbed Loki - but instead of being burned by his icy touch, as Volstagg had been, his skin temporarily turned blue like a Frost Giant's. Soon, Fandral was badly wounded, and Loki and the others were cornered by a Frost Giant army. Loki had hedged his bets, however, by having Odin informed of their escapade after they left, and the All-Father arrived in time to rescue them. Furious that Thor had shattered the fragile peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. Odin stripped him of his enchanted hammer, Mjolnir, and exiled him to Earth until he proved worthy, despite Loki's facetious pleas for clemency. When his friends asked Loki to petition Odin to end Thor's exile, he refused, as he believed Thor deserved his punishment. Later, Loki examined the Casket in the weapons vault and found that it responded to his touch. Loki confronted Odin, who admitted to Loki his true origins. Loki, incensed at having been deceived, verbally lashed out at Odin; this, combined with the stresses of Thor's banishment and the looming conflict with Jotunheim, prompted Odin to fall into the regenerative, coma-like Odinsleep. With Frigga staying at Odin's side, Loki became the new leader of Asgard. Soon, Thor's friends came to him and asked him to lift Thor's banishment, but Loki demurred, insisting that his first decree as king could not be to reverse Odin's last. Loki subsequently came to Earth, where Thor had been imprisoned inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. base after a failed attempt to reclaim Mjolnir. Loki lied to Thor, saying Odin had died and a treaty had been signed with the Frost Giants that included Thor's continued banishment as a condition of the peace.. Loki also told Thor that Frigga had forbidden his return. After bidding his brother farewell, Loki tried to lift Mjolnir, which had been enchanted so that it could only be hefted by those worthy of its power; he was unable to budge it. He then journeyed to Jotunheim, where he offered Laufey a chance to sneak into Asgard to assassinate the helpless Odin. Upon Loki's return to Asgard, Heimdall expressed concern that he had not been able to see Loki during his visit to Jotunheim. Loki asserted his power as king, overruling Heimdall. This only further troubled Heimdall, who subsequently sent Thor's friends to Earth to retrieve him. When Loki learned of this, he turned on Heimdall, using the Casket to encase him in ice. Loki then sent the Destroyer to Earth to slay Thor. In the ensuing battle, Thor nobly sacrificed himself, proving himself worthy of Asgard and Mjolnir. Reclaiming his power, he defeated the Destroyer and returned to Asgard. Meanwhile, Loki brought Laufey to Asgard and took him to Odin, only to turn on the Frost Giant, slaying his birth father to save his adoptive one - making sure that Frigga was present to witness it. Before he could use his "heroic" act to his advantage, however, Thor returned to Asgard, now with full knowledge of Loki's deceptions. Determined to prove his worth as a king and - thanks to Laufey's attempt on Odin's life - armed with an excuse to attack the Frost Giants, Loki blasted Thor aside and activated the Bifrost. he froze it in place so that its energies poured continuously into Jotunheim, threatening to destroy the realm and the entire Frost Giant race. Thor's warlike tendencies had been quelled by his time on Earth, and he demanded that Loki stop. Loki refused, proceeding to threaten the life of Jane Foster, Thor's new-found mortal love. The two brothers dueled atop the Bifrost. Ultimately, Loki's magic was no match for Thor's might, and Loki was powerless to stop his brother from destroying the Bifrost to save Jotunheim. The newly awakened Odin grabbed both Thor and Loki before they could fall off the shattered Bifrost. Rebuked by Odin after swearing that he had committed his evil deeds to please his adoptive father, Loki chose to let go, plunging into the space warp created by the Bifrost's destruction and leaving his family to mourn his loss. Loki surivved, however, and came to exert his mental control over Thor's friend Dr. Erik Selvig, who S.H.I.E.L.D. had assigned to study a powerful cubical artifact. Avengers (Film) Left adrift in space after battling his adoptive brother Thor, Loki was discovered by the alien Other and his enigmatic master Thanos. They armed the Asgardian trickster with a powerful scepter, gave him command of an army of biomechanical Chitauri, and tasked him with a mission he was eager to accomplish: the conquest of Earth. Thanos sought the massively powerful Tesseract, which had come into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession. Loki swayed the actions of scientist Dr. Erik Selvig, who was studying the extraterrestrial artifact, to give Loki access to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Project PEGASUS. Loki used his scepter to control the minds of Selvig and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Clint "Hawkeye" Barton, and escaped the facility with them and the Tesseract in tow. Loki intended to use the Tesseract to create a portal large enough to bring the full Chitauri force to Earth, but required specific materials to build a device to harness its energies. In Stuttgart, Germany, he attacked Dr. Heinrich Schafer at a museum gala to gain access to his institution's iridium supply. Demonstrating his power, he then ordered the assembled crowd to kneel before him. A lone, elderly man refused. As Loki prepared to make an example of him, Captain America arrived on the scene. Unable to contend with both Captain America and the late-arriving Iron Man, Loki surrendered. Learning of Loki's activities, Thor returned to Earth o retrieve his wayward adopted brother, abducting him from Iron Man and Captain America's Quinjet. Loki watched as Thor and Iron Man brawled over his custody, but Captain America soon defused the conflict. They then imprisoned Loki aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in a cell intended to contain the monstrous, gamma-powered Hulk. Meanwhile, the Hulk's human alter ego, Bruce Banner, had been brought aboard himself to help search for the Tesseract along with Tony Stark - genius/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist (a.k.a. Iron Man). Much to Loki's amusement, Hawkeye's colleague Black Widow came to him in an apparent attempt to bargain for her friend's life - a ploy to lead Loki to reveal his plan to unleash the Hulk within the Helicarrier. Before she could stop him, Hawkeye and a team of mercenaries attacked; Loki killed S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson, and trapped Thor in the Hulk's cell, ejecting it from the ship. Loki and the surviving mercenaries escaped in the chaos of the enraged Hulk's rampage and headed for New York City's Stark Tower, where Selvig had begun using the Repulsor Technology Arc Reactor to jumpstart the Tesseract and open the portal to Chitauri space. The death of the well-liked Coulson galvanized the heroes - now including the vengeful Hawkeye, freed from Loki's control. At Stark Tower, Stark confronted Loki. When Loki tried to control him with his staff, he was prevented from doing so by Stark's chest-mounted Repulsor Technology mini-reactor; Loki settled for tossing him out the skyscraper's window. Stark was saved by his armor - but Selvig's portal opened before he could confront Loki, unleashing the Chitauri on the city. While Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow engaged the invaders, Thor attacked Loki, who fled after stabbing his brother. Loki took to the skies in a Chitauri chariot, directing the battle himself. Hawkeye destroyed the craft with an exploding arrow that hurled Loki back to Stark Tower, where he was brutally beaten by the Hulk. Helpless, Loki surrendered to the assembled Avengers, and Thor returned him to Asgard to face justice. Thor: The Dark World (Film) For his crimes against both Asgard and Earth, Loki was sentenced to spend eternity in Asgard's dungeon. While he resented his father Odin and brother Thor for his, Loki maintained his affection for his mother, Frigga, who continued to visit him. When Thor's mortal love, Jane Foster, inadvertently became the hos of the Aether, the Dark Elf Algrim infiltrated the prison in order to create a distraction for the Dark Elves to invade Asgard. Algrim transformed into the monstrous Kurse and freed numerous prisoners, but left Loki in his cell, despite Loki giving Kurse directions to leave the dungeon; later, Loki learned that Kurse and his leader Malekith had murdered Frigga. Soon, Thor came to Loki with a proposition; he needed to smuggle Foster out of Asgard, as part of a plan for Malekith to extract the Aether so Thor could destroy it. Loki agreed, and successfully led Thor and Foster to a hidden portal to Svartalfheim, the ancient Dark Elf homeworld. In front of the Dark Elves, Loki and Thor engaged in a showy mock battle that ended with Loki apparently severing Thor's hand. Loki handed Foster over to Malekith, who extracted the Aether - but when Thor blasted it with lightning, it quickly reconstituted itself and was absorbed by Malekith, who departed, leaving Kurse and a company of Dark Elves to battle the two Asgardians. Loki defeated the Elves, and saved Thor by stabbing Kurse - only for Kurse to, in turn, mortally wound Loki. However, Loki killed Kurse by activating one of the Dark Elf's grenades, then apparently died. Loki survived, however, and returned to Asgard disguised as one of Odin's soldiers - then somehow secretly replaced Odin. In this guise, he counseled Thor on his decision to refuse the throne of Asgard, and gave his "son" his tacit approval, leaving Loki the king he always longed to be. | Powers = * Loki was taught sorcery by his adoptive mother Frigga. Hhe can make illusory duplicates of himself, control others' minds and render himself invisible - even to the all-seeing Heimdall. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Casket of Ancient Winters; (while ruler of Asgard) Gungnir, The Destroyer | Notes = * Portrayed by and }}